Never Say Never
by HopeForHyrule
Summary: Not knowing what to say that I haven't already promised her, I'm at a loss. "April, I—" A soft piano intro sounds throughout the room and it's one I recognize. Offering April my hand, the invitation is unmistakable. She gives me a watery smile and allows me to lead her onto the makeshift dance floor.


_Deep breaths, Don. You can do this. You can._

I noticed the flyer in her messenger bag almost three weeks ago and knew it would be the perfect opportunity. A costumed pre-Halloween dance at her high school. And her later complaints of being "forced to go" was all the encouragement I needed to begin making my plans.

"Donnie?" April opens the window and climbs out onto the fire escape. My breath and all coherent thought goes MIA as soon as I see her. Hair down, light brush of body glitter across her shoulders and an assortment of golden bangles adorn her wrists. And to top it all off, she's wearing a cream and indigo toga; just a cheap store-bought costume, but the effect is glorious. She looks every bit the resplendent goddess that she is.

Waving a hand in front of my face, I'm broken free of the April-induced trance. "So…um, your costume looks great." _Smooth, Donnie. Real smooth._

"Thanks. Not that I would even be going to this thing if my aunt hadn't dragged me to the costume shop so she could guilt me into it." She rolls her eyes in that adorable way of hers, and I can feel the blood rushing to my face.

_Well, it_'s _now or never… _"Could I maybe accompany you to the dance?" It comes out in such a rush, the whole thing blurted out in a single breath. "I-I mean, as your date?" The onslaught of night is the only thing hiding my full-body shakes from her stare.

"On one condition." She stands there with her arms crossed over her chest, looking as menacing as I've ever seen her. I can only nod in acquiescence. "If you act like this is a real date and come in through the front door. Obviously my aunt'll just think you're in costume." Grinning like an idiot, she takes it for the obvious 'yes' that it is. "This is gonna be fun!" She darts back inside, locking the window behind her.

I could just dive off of the rickety steel platform, but I know I'll need the extra time spent climbing to calm down. _Relax; it isn't a big deal. Sure, I've never met her aunt and never thought I would, but hey! Meeting relatives, that's always a big step. Right?_

Reaching the ground entirely too fast, I slow my steps and try to buy myself some extra time. Stepping onto the stoop for the first time, I spy twin flowerboxes on either side that are filled with a variety of Chrysanthemums, Black-Eyed Susans and Asters. Making sure no one is around, I quickly pick a snow white blossom. Walking inside, I scan the apartment numbers until I find O'Neil. Almost as soon as I press the button, her sweet voice floats back to me over the intercom.

"Who may I ask is buzzing?" She tries, and fails, at suppressing a laugh.

"Your date." She buzzes me in and suddenly I can't reach her fast enough. Taking the stairs two at a time, I reach her door in seconds. Tucking the flower behind my back and willing myself to _**stop blushing**_, I knock on the door.

Instead of April, I'm greeted by a woman I can only assume is her aunt. She has the same red hair as April and could almost pass as an older version of the girl in question, except for her green eyes and massive amounts of freckles. Her eyes narrow and I stand perfectly still while she silently appraises me. It's strange; I battle evil ninjas and robot-inhabiting alien brain squids, but this tiny wisp of a woman has me terrified.

Apparently she sees something that she likes since she all of a sudden beams up at me with a 1000-watt smile. "So, you must be Donnie. April's told me so much about you! I'm her aunt, Mae." She reaches out to shake my hand and I hesitate just long enough for April to come to the rescue.

"Aunt Mae, we really should get going if we're going to make the dance." She stops directly in front of me, so I **almost** miss the disapproving look her aunt gives her.

"Oh, nonsense! A few minutes won't hurt. Come sit with me, Donnie boy." She moves over to a floral-print sofa and pats the seat next to her.

"She's right, April. Besides, she should know who's taking out her niece. Oh, and before I forget…" Almost dropping the flower, I hold out the Chrysanthemum to April and secretly hope she likes it. _Sorry, April, but I thought this would be more appropriate than a Kiki-ichimonji blade or some throwing stars. Maybe for the second date._

"Oh, Donnie…that's so sweet." She leans up to plant a quick kiss to my cheek. Perfectly innocent, but I know my face resembles a tomato after that, and why did I agree to talk to her aunt again?

"Well, I think you just told me all I need to know." She smiles in our direction and makes a shooing motion. "You're definitely a keeper, Donnie. Make sure that niece of mine treats you right." Dumbstruck, I'm pulled out of the apartment by April.

"I'm so sorry, Donnie! I really didn't think she'd go that far. I was thinking a little, 'Hurt my niece and I'll chop you with a meat cleaver' and that'd be the end of it." Throwing her arms heavenward in annoyance and embarrassment, the flower falls from her grasp. Both of us attempt to retrieve it at the same time and our skulls collide. Whimpering softly, April rubs her head to smooth away the pain.

Twirling the flower between my fingers, I gently tuck the blossom behind her ear with the hushed explanation of, "It adds to the costume." Taking her hand to help her to her feet, I'm not surprised when she pulls away. Disappointed? Sure, but not unexpected.

Walking the six blocks to her high school, we are soon entering the gym; an assortment of typical Halloween décor is covering the walls and littering every available surface. Fake cobwebs and plastic spiders hang from the ceiling while Jack-O-Lanterns provide centerpieces for the tables lining the walls.

"Yo, man! That costume is _amazing_!" I can't help the grin that almost splits my face in two. I knew my plan would work; I _knew_ it! Nodding my thanks, I quickly follow April to a table in the back of the gym. She slumps down in a chair, her elbows plunking down on the table.

"Are you okay?" Sitting across from her, I try unsuccessfully to make eye contact. Her only response is to bury her face in her arms. _Okay, think. Things started out so well. Why could have possibly changed in the last ten minutes?_ "April? Please, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Raising her head to stare at me, her eyes are red-rimmed and I can see the faint trace of tears. Abandoning the chair, I drop to my knees in front of her and rest a hand on her knee.

"Dad loved Halloween. He'd let me stay up late and we'd gorge on candy and scary movies. And all this," She gestures around the room, "It just reminds me that he's not here and we're not any closer to getting him back."

Not knowing what to say that I haven't already promised her, I'm at a loss. "April, I—" A soft piano intro sounds throughout the room and it's one I recognize. Offering April my hand, the invitation is unmistakable. She gives me a watery smile and allows me to lead her onto the makeshift dance floor.

How many dreams have I had about this, just having her in my arms? Too many to count.

Swaying gently, her head resting against my shoulder, I think: _This is everything I'll ever need. __**You**__ are everything I need._

Singing softly, the words whispered against April, I hope and fear that she'll read the emotion in my voice.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_I steady your hand_

Shivering slightly as her lips lightly trace my cheek up to my ear, I feel more than hear her whispered, "Thank you."

_There is so much I wish I could say to you. How beautiful you are. How strong, courageous and loyal you are. How thankful I am to have you in my life._

"If I could trade places with your dad, I would. I just want you to be happy. You know that, right?" She pulls away from me at that and I see that familiar fire in her eyes.

"No! I want my dad back, so much. But not if it means losing you." She flies back into my arms at that and I can feel her hot tears falling against me. "I can't lose you, too. I won't." Running my fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her down, she responds only by tightening her grip on me.

"April? Look at me." Tilting her chin up so she's looking directly in my eyes, I take a deep breath and hope I can actually get out what I want to say. "I failed you once. I promised we would get your dad back and we didn't follow through. We…_I_ won't rest until he's back with you. No matter what. All I want is to make sure you're happy. Don't you know that by now?"

"Donnie…" She chokes back a sob and shakes her head. "I know you'll keep your promise, but I refuse to lose anyone else I love! And definitely not to The Kraang!" Blinking in surprise by her slip, I'm not sure she even realizes what she said.

"L-love?" _Please don't take it back. Don't take it back…_

"I…well, um…yeah?" She looks down, shuffling her feet against the floor. With her eyes shining in the dim light and the light pink staining her cheeks, I don't think she's ever looked more beautiful.

Taking her in my arms, I lead her in finishing our dance. Twirling her out, pulling her back in and dipping her low while the final chords play. I can almost see the gears in her head moving and before I realize what's happening, she leans up just enough to place a quick kiss to my lips. Before she can move away, my arms snake around her waist and pull her in to deepen not only my first kiss, but my first kiss with the girl of my dreams.

"Don't let me go?" She asks with more shyness than I thought her capable of feeling.

Smiling in response, I trace the outline of her lips with a finger. "Never."


End file.
